The Original Conjuring Cat
by Presto
Summary: CATS fic Andromeda is a new jellicle who has fallen in love with one of the toms. But before she can tell him, the tribe is attacked and her love captured. Will he ever get away? And will he ever return her feelings? Cheesy summary for a cheesy story.
1. Chapter One

(author's note) So this is an expiremental story. It's the first one I ever wrote. I was new to the whole "fan fic" thing. I'll be the first to say it's quite possibly the worst fic ever written. :-P I'm not sure why I'm posting it other than why not. I changed some of it, but not much (a few paragraphs into it I decided it was beyond help :-).   
  
You have been warned.  
  
Read if you want. Review if you want. Enjoy if you can. *smirk*  
  
Oh, and by the way, I own nothing and no one except Andromeda. Don't sue (this beginner's story isn't worth the trouble ;-)  
  
Now I'll shut up so you can read.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Andromeda to her new best friend Etcetera.   
  
She pointed a claw at a rather large, black cat in white spats.   
  
"That's Bustopher Jones, the Brummell of cats," answered her friend.   
  
"He's the biggest cat I've ever seen!" exclaimed Andromeda.   
  
Etcetera laughed.   
  
"I'll bet he is," she said. "He's a twenty-five pounder and he's putting on weight everyday!"   
  
Andromeda gasped in amazement.   
  
She was a silver-gray cat of moderate size. She had one bright blue eye and one glass green eye. The family that she had lived with had found homes for all of her brothers and sisters, but nobody wanted the plain, silver cat. The family kept her as long as they could but after a while they just could not afford to take care of her. They took her to an alley and left her on her own. She befriended an old alley cat who took care of her and taught her how to survive.   
  
One day the two companions were attacked by a huge pollicle. The alley cat was too old to run and found itself caught in the pollicle's sharp teeth.   
  
Andromeda did not stay to witness her friend's cruel fate. She ran as fast as she could into a nearby tree and there she stayed. But that was a long time ago. Andromeda had grown to her full size and had taken care of herself for quite a while. One day she came upon a junkyard. There, she met a friendly cat named Etcetera. She brought her to a kindly old cat whom she called Deuteronomy. After listening to her story he told her that she was welcome to join their Jellicle Tribe.   
  
Now she was going to attend her first Jellicle Ball. Etcetera was telling her the names of all the cat's she had not already met.   
  
"You see him over there with the vest and the long brown tail? That's Skimbleshanks the railway cat. We all call him Skimble. You have to be careful around him. He doesn't let anything go wrong."   
  
Andromeda giggled.   
  
"Who's that next to Munkustrap?" she asked.   
  
"That's Demeter," replied Etcetera. "She's his mate. They've had five kittens, but they're to little to come to the ball. They make a cute couple don't they?"   
  
Andromeda didn't answer. Her attention had been drawn to a sparkling cat in the corner of the junkyard. He was a little bigger than herself but smaller than the rest of the males cats in the tribe. He was almost completely black except for a white face, three white paws and a white chest. He seemed to be practicing something, a dance maybe.   
  
"Who's that?" she asked dreamily.   
  
"Oh, that's Mistoffelees the original conjuring cat."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"He's magical. He performs surprising illusions and creates eccentric confusions."   
  
Andromeda was listening to her friend but her eyes never left the magical cat known as Mistoffelees. Etcetera waved her paw in front of her friend's face. Then her attention was drawn to a male cat who had just entered the junkyard.   
  
"Oh my gosh! Look Andromeda! It's the Rum Tum Tugger!"   
  
"Who?" asked the silver cat, coming out of her trance.   
  
"The Rum Tum Tugger. That tall, black cat with the brown mane and the gold, spiked collar. Some jellicles call him a curious cat, but I think that he's the hottest tom in the tribe. C'mon, let's go say hi!"   
  
"You go ahead," said Andromeda looking back at the black, shiny cat.   
  
Etcetera shrugged.   
  
"Suit yourself," she said, and she scampered off to join the large crowd of queens who had gathered around Rum Tum Tugger who didn't mind one bit.   
  
Andromeda walked up to Mistoffelees but he did not notice her.   
  
"He's so focused," she thought. "And so handsome. C'mon Andromeda, say something intelligent!"   
  
She took a deep breath.   
  
"Hi."  
  
Oh yeah, that was deep.   
  
Mistoffelees whirled around to see who had spoken and smiled when he saw her.   
  
"Hello," he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you coming."   
  
Andromeda only laughed.   
  
"You're the new jellicle in the tribe aren't you?" he asked.   
  
The silver cat nodded.   
  
"Yes, I am," she said. "This is my first Jellicle Ball."   
  
"You'll have fun I promise you."   
  
"Thank you," she giggled. "I'm Andromeda, by the way."   
  
"Mistoffelees," said the black cat with an elegant bow.   
  
"Etcetera told me that you are a magical cat."   
  
Misto nodded sheepishly.   
  
"Can you show me one of your tricks?"   
  
"Well," said the black cat. "I usually don't let anyone see my tricks until after the ball begins."   
  
"Oh c'mon please," begged the silver cat, batting her multi-colored eyes.   
  
The magical cat smiled.   
  
"Oh alright," he said.   
  
He took one step backward, snapped his fingers and disappeared in a great puff of smoke.   
  
Andromeda was shocked. She looked around but could not see the black cat anywhere.   
  
"Who are you looking for?" asked a familiar voice.   
  
"Where are you?" she called.   
  
"Up here."   
  
Andromeda looked up to see Mistoffelees balanced on a pipe several feet off the ground.   
  
"How can you stand on that thing? It's so small."   
  
"Have you forgotten that I am a magical cat?" he asked.   
  
"I can creep through the tiniest crack. I can walk on the narrowest rail. I'm. . ."   
  
He leapt from the pipe, did a double somersault and landed on his feet in front of Andromeda.   
  
"Magical Mr. Mistoffelees," and he bowed.   
  
The silver cat applauded the performance.   
  
"Show me another one."   
  
"Hey," said Misto crossing his arms. "I already showed you one, don't push it."   
  
Andromeda opened her mouth but before she could speak the two cats heard the music announcing the start of the yearly Jellicle Ball.   
  
"I have to go," said Mistoffelees. "It was nice to meet you."   
  
"Nice to meet you to."   
  
Misto smiled and ran off to his position for the opening number.   
  
"He's so friendly," thought the silver cat, and she ran off to find Etcetera. 


	2. Chapter Two

(author's note) As you can tell, it's not the best story in the world. I don't remember how old I was when I wrote this. I don't know. I'm not sure what to say about this chapter except don't kill me if you think it's weird. Um. . . Why don't I just shut up and let you read?  
  
*sounds of agreement from the readers*  
  
Okay then  
  
The ball had only just begun and Andromeda had already had more fun than she'd ever had in her life. She had never danced before, but she just let herself move with the music and did surprisingly well.   
  
She looked at Mistoffelees as often as she could. She felt goose bumps under her fur whenever he danced.   
  
"He's so graceful," she thought.   
  
When the time came to sing The Invitation to the Jellicle Ball, Andromeda crawled into the oven to watch Victoria's solo dance.   
  
"Wow," she thought, "she's fantastic!"   
  
Then, Misto surprised her by running up to the white cat and joining her dance.   
  
"Are they a couple?" she whispered to the jellicle next to her who happened to be Cassandra.   
  
The Siamese stared at the silver cat with surprise.   
  
"Misto and Victoria?" she said. "Certainly not! They're brother and sister!"   
  
Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"You see that tom over there?" continued Cassandra. "That's Plato. He's Victoria's mate."   
  
"What about Mistoffelees?" asked the silver cat.   
  
Cassandra smiled.   
  
"He's available," she said.   
  
Before Andromeda could answer the two queens were called out of the oven to join the others.   
  
The ball continued.   
  
They had just finished singing about Jennyanydots. Andromeda was taking off her cockroach costume when she was surprised by a drastic change in the music. The tall, black cat with the brown mane leapt into view.   
  
"The Rum Tum Tugger!" she thought.   
  
The silver cat smiled as she watched him dance.   
  
"No wonder Etcetera likes him so much, but he's not as handsome as Mistoffelees."   
  
The ball continued long into the night.   
  
Andromeda was having the time of her life.   
  
After the song about Skimbleshanks the railway cat ended, a silence you feel you could cut with a knife spread through the junkyard.   
  
The silver cat wondered what would happen next.   
  
"You ought to know Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat! There can be no doubt about that."   
  
Andromeda immediately looked up at the Rum Tum Tugger, eager to hear what else he would say about the magical cat. The Tugger leapt from his perch above the rest of the jellicles and burst into a song about Mistoffelees.   
  
Andromeda wondered where the black cat was. He couldn't be missing his own song.   
  
Rum Tum Tugger pointed to the sky. The silver cat looked up to see Misto descending into the junkyard on a rope that hung from. . . well. . . nowhere.   
  
He looked more like a magical cat now than he ever did. His black fur was all lit up and his paws sparked with electricity.   
  
It was amazing!   
  
First, he made the rope that he'd entered on disappear. Then, he shot brilliant bolts of lightning from his paws. He pulled streamers of beautiful, sparkling colors out of an empty mug. He made kittens appear out of nowhere. Then, he pulled a red cloth from the headlight of an old car and raised his paw for silence. He scanned the audience for someone to help him with his next trick. To her excitement he chose Andromeda. He held out a paw to her and escorted her to the center of the junkyard. He threw the sheet over her and waved his paws.   
  
There was a flash of light, a puff of smoke and a loud BANG!   
  
The sheet went flat.   
  
The jellicles were astonished. What had happened to the silver cat that was standing there a second ago?   
  
The black cat pointed to an old chair. On it sat Andromeda.   
  
Mistoffelees escorted her back to the center of the group. The watching jellicles cheered.  
  
Oh! Well! I never!  
  
Was there ever a cat so clever as  
  
Magical Mr. Mistoffelees!  
  
  
  
Andromeda wished that moment could last forever. She and Misto bowed to the rest of the cats paw in paw.   
  
"He's so exciting," she thought.   
  
Reluctantly, the silver queen sat down to watch the rest of the performance.   
  
Suddenly, there was a loud CRASH!   
  
The junkyard went black.   
  
This was definitely not a part of Misto's magic.   
  
"Macavity!" screamed Demeter, and there was panic among the jellicle tribe.   
  
Andromeda was terrified. The alley cat had told her about Macavity the Mystery Cat. He's broken every human law, even the law of gravity! The silver cat had hoped that she would never have to see him, but he was there, in the junkyard, somewhere.   
  
Etcetera grabbed her friend by the paw and they, hid in a pile of old tires.  
  
"Hehehehehahahahahahaha!"  
  
  
  
Andromeda bit her lip.   
  
Peering through the tires, she could see Munkustrap, Alonzo and Mistoffelees waiting, ready to fight if Macavity should show himself.   
  
"He's so courageous," she thought.   
  
The three toms were just starting to think that Macavity had gone, when the ginger cat suddenly leapt into view.   
  
He pounced toward Alonzo, but the black and white cat was ready and quickly moved out of the way.   
  
When Macavity landed, Alonzo slashed the back of his neck with his claws. Then retreated from the evil cat, preparing for another attack.   
  
Munkustrap pounced toward the master criminal and was met with a sharp blow in the face by Macavity's claws. He fell to the ground, but recovered quickly and kicked the ginger cat's feet out from under him.   
  
Mistoffelees leapt onto Macavity. He attempted to slash his face, but the ginger cat moved his head and was hit on the shoulder instead. Macavity screeched, but more in anger than in pain.   
  
He threw the black cat off of him and lunged at Alonzo.   
  
The black and white tom had no time to dodge the attack and fell to the ground with the master criminal on top of him. Macavity grabbed Alonzo by the fur on the back of his neck and smashed his head into the pavement.   
  
The black and white tom was out immediately.   
  
When Macavity stood, Munkustrap was ready.   
  
He slashed the ginger cat across the face, knocking him off balance.   
  
Munkustrap grabbed him by the fur and threw him into a pile of garbage nearby.   
  
The gray tabby then lunged at Macavity, but the ginger cat rolled out of the way and Munkustrap landed face down in the debris.   
  
The master criminal picked up a rock and hit the gray tabby on the back of the head.   
  
Munkustrap also lost consciousness.   
  
Macavity looked back at Mistoffelees.   
  
The black cat was wildly waving his paws until they began to spark.   
  
The ginger cat searched through the garbage pile and found a piece of a broken mirror.   
  
He looked back at the magical cat.   
  
Misto was now fully charged and shot a bolt of lightning toward his enemy.   
  
Just as it was about to hit him, Macavity held the mirror in the path of the lightning.   
  
It bounced off of the mirror and came flying back at Mistoffelees. The magical cat was not expecting this and did not have time to move before he was thrown back against the car by the force of the lightning.   
  
He let out a bloodcurdling scream as the electricity surged through his body, then he fell to the ground and did not move.   
  
Macavity smiled and threw down the mirror.   
  
He walked up to the figure of the magical cat.   
  
Looking down at him, Macavity could not help but laugh. His black and white fur stood on end and his body still shook from the shock. Rolling him onto his back, Macavity checked for a pulse.   
  
Mistoffelees was still alive.   
  
Again, the ginger cat grinned.   
  
Hoisting the magical cat's limp body onto his shoulder, Macavity ran out of the junkyard and disappeared into the night. 


	3. Chapter Three

Order had returned to the junkyard.   
  
It was about an hour after the fight that had resulted in Mistoffelees' catnapping.   
  
Old Deuteronomy had called the male jellicles together to discuss what should be done. They were meeting in an old car where they could talk privately and without interruption.   
  
Alonzo and Munkustrap had regained consciousness and both had bandages on their heads.   
  
Deuteronomy sat on the passenger seat which was reclined so that he may see everyone present.   
  
The other toms sat wherever they pleased.   
  
"I don't understand why he only took Mistoffelees," said Alonzo, who was stretched out on the dashboard. "He could've taken Munkustrap or me or all three of us. But why Mistoffelees?"   
  
The red tabby known as Skimbleshanks spoke up.   
  
"Magical cats are very rare these days," he said. "Mistoffelees is worth a lot of human money."   
  
Plato was next to speak.   
  
"Yeah," he said. "Macavity could sell him to one of those circuses that Mungo and Teazer used to work in and get a fortune in return."   
  
"Or start his own circus with Misto as his main attraction," replied Rum Tum Tugger gravely.   
  
The striped cat called Mungojerrie spoke up.   
  
"No, Macavity wouldn't do that," he said.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tumblebrutus. "He's certainly capable of it."   
  
"Yeah he's capable of it but he wouldn't do it," answered Mungo. "C'mon, you all know that Teazer and I worked for him a couple years. I know his style. If he wants something he just takes it without a second thought. Money is of no value to him."   
  
"He does have a point," said Admetus to the others.   
  
"But still, why Mistoffelees?" said Munkustrap. "Last year he catnapped Old Deuteronomy. That's understandable. Without our leader, the tribe is pretty much helpless."   
  
"I think that if anything happened to me, the tribe would be left in good paws," said Deuteronomy with a smile.   
  
The gray tabby bowed to the old cat, very pleased at the compliment.   
  
"He's also catnapped queens in the past. That's more of his style," said Pouncival.   
  
Munkustrap hissed as the memory of the master criminal attempting to catnap Demeter came back to him.   
  
"We don't know Macavity's motives," said Deuteronomy. "What we do know is that one of our dear friends is in trouble and it is up to us to rescue him."   
  
"How can we?" asked Coricopat. "We have no idea where Macavity is keeping him."   
  
"We don't even know which way he went after he left the junkyard," mumbled Asparagus.   
  
"I think I can help you with that," said a small voice from the rear of the car.   
  
The toms turned their heads to see who had interrupted their meeting.   
  
They saw Etcetera who had sneaked in through the back window and now stood timidly before them. Munkustrap was about to scold her for not staying with the other queens, but Deuteronomy spoke first.   
  
"What can you tell us my dear?" he asked kindly.   
  
"Andromeda watched the fight, she saw everything."   
  
"Where is she?" asked the old cat.   
  
"She. . . she followed Macavity after he left with Mistoffelees," sobbed Etcetera. "I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen!"   
  
The toms sprang to their feet.   
  
"Which way did she go?" demanded Munkustrap. 


	4. Chapter Four

(author's note) Interesting chapter wasn't it? My goal was to have every tom in the tribe (except Misto for obvious reasons) say something at that meeting. Let me know if I missed someone. ;-) Here's chapter four!  
  
Andromeda had followed Macavity for about two miles before she lost site of him. She continued her pursuit with only her keen sense of smell to guide her.   
  
She told herself that all she wanted was for Mistoffelees to be able to come back to the junkyard safe and sound. However, deep down in her heart she wanted the black cat to fall in love with her. She was sure that if she rescued him herself and with no help from the others, it would prove she was worthy of him.   
  
"If I save him, he'll have to love me," she thought. "That's the way it always happened in the stories that my old humans told."   
  
The silver cat saw pictures in her mind of what had occurred no less than an hour ago.   
  
How Mistoffelees so bravely fought with the other two to protect the tribe. How he was so gruesomely defeated by his enemy.   
  
Andromeda hated to think of him in the wicked paws of the Napoleon of crime.   
  
She had to help him.   
  
She didn't care if he never loved her as long as she lived.   
  
She would find a way to save him.   
  
Somehow   
  
She had been careful to leave a trail behind her hoping that Munkustrap and the others would be able to follow it and help her if she needed them.   
  
Another hour passed.   
  
The silver cat found herself standing in front of an old abandoned house on the outskirts of town.   
  
Macavity had gone in there.   
  
"The perfect place for a hideout. . . or a prison," she thought.   
  
The queen took a deep breath and entered the house through a hole in the wall.   
  
Inside, the house was dark and dusty. Floorboards were missing and broken furniture cluttered the room. She couldn't see anyone.   
  
Where could Macavity have gone?   
  
Andromeda suddenly felt her body tense up.   
  
She had heard someone say something.   
  
Someone in the next room.   
  
She followed the sound into what looked like an old living room. In one corner there was a large hole in the floor. The voice was coming from inside that hole. On the other side of the room there was a smaller hole. Just big enough for her. Andromeda hoped that she would be able to sneak into that hole undetected and a safe distance away from anyone who might be an enemy.   
  
Luck was with her, and she was able to do so.   
  
Now she was underneath the living room. It was cold and musty.   
  
Peering through the darkness, Andromeda could see a faint light. She crept towards it. Her padded paws did not make a sound.   
  
It must have been a basement that she was in. There was just as much stuff everywhere as there was in the junkyard. This made it easy for the silver cat to stay concealed.   
  
She crawled into a cardboard box that laid on its side. There was a hole in the bottom of it just big enough for her to peer through and see the entire room.   
  
There was a clearing in the center of the basement. In the middle of the clearing a fire burned in a pie pan.   
  
Around the fire Andromeda could see the shadowy figures of four cats. One of them she recognized as Macavity. He looked just as the alley cat had described. Tall, thin, scruffy coat and uncombed whiskers. She had seen many horrible things in her life. Mostly in her nightmares. But she had never seen anything so frightening as the ginger cat that she looked upon now.   
  
There were two big, scruffy cats that Andromeda had never seen before.   
  
"Macavity's henchmen probably," she thought.   
  
Between the two felines was a sight that made her want to cry.   
  
Mistoffelees, or what was left of him. His paws were securely tied behind his back. His once white chest now had blotches of dried blood and his handsome face showed cruel red scratches which told of the blows that he had received from his enemy.   
  
The two scruffy cats were holding him up by his arms. One of them held his head up so that the master criminal could look him in the eye.   
  
"Magical Mr. Mistoffelees," began Macavity. "Finally, I get to meet you face to face."   
  
Misto said nothing.   
  
"You have proven yourself to be very powerful. You have destroyed my hard work many times with your magic. I never did figure out how you managed to get that Deuteronomy cat back to the junkyard last year. Would you tell me how you did it?"   
  
Still the magical cat said nothing. Macavity shrugged.   
  
"I know," he said. "A magician never reveals his secrets and you are a very powerful magician. I could use someone like you. Why don't join me? Together we could rule the jellicle tribe and destroy anyone who tries to stop us. What do ya say?"   
  
This time Mistoffelees answered. His voice was weak and barely rose above a whisper.   
  
"Never," he said.   
  
Macavity raised his paw. The black cat braced himself for another blow but then the master criminal changed his mind.   
  
"Don't answer so soon without thinking about it," he said. "I'm sure that I can change your mind, one way or another. What is the jellicle tribe to you?"   
  
"They are my friends. My family," answered Mistoffelees. "We take care of each other. They have always been kind to me and I try to do the same to them."  
  
"Oh, this is making me sick," Macavity mumbled. "You understand that if you don't join me I can't allow you to live."   
  
"Do what you want with me," said the black cat. "But I will never betray my family."   
  
"He's so valiant," thought Andromeda.   
  
The ginger cat could not control himself.   
  
He slashed Mistoffelees across the face with his sharp claws. The two scruffy cats released their prisoner and let him fall to the floor. At a swift wave of Macavity's paw they picked him up again by the skin on the back of his neck and dragged him out of the room.   
  
Andromeda wasted no time. She noiselessly crept out of the box and, staying hidden by the various objects strewn about the room, followed the two scruffy cats out of the basement. 


	5. Chapter Five

(author's note) Was that cheesy or what? *smile* Here's chapter five.  
  
Andromeda had followed the two scruffy cats out of the basement and back to the first floor of the house.   
  
They led her through what used to be a kitchen and down an old hallway. The silver cat saw them disappear into a bedroom. She decided that this was where the held their prisoner. The queen hid behind a bookshelf just as the two felines came out of the room without the magical cat. They shut the door but did not lock it. Apparently they were sure that their prisoner was in no condition to escape.   
  
Andromeda waited until they had disappeared back down the hallway. Then she left her hiding place and entered the bedroom.   
  
She found Mistoffelees sprawled on the floor. His head was turned away from her. His paws were still tied. She crawled up to him and placed her paw gently on his back.  
  
He tensed.   
  
"Who is that?" he asked.   
  
His voice was so weak and scratchy that it hurt to listen to.   
  
"It's me," answered the silver cat.   
  
"Andromeda?"   
  
The queen did not answer. Instead, she started to bite and claw at the ropes which bound Misto's paws and he was soon rid of them. Andromeda slowly rolled him onto his back and looked into his eyes.   
  
Neither of them spoke, they were too happy to see each other. The silver queen rubbed her head under Misto's chin and felt overwhelmed with joy when she heard him purr.   
  
Mistoffelees was the first to speak.   
  
"It's good to see you."   
  
"Same here."   
  
"Where are the others?" he asked.   
  
Andromeda wasn't sure how to answer.   
  
"They'll be here soon," she said. "I hope."   
  
"What do you mean you hope?"   
  
"I. . . uh. . ." stammered the silver cat. "I sorta same alone. But I left a trail for them to follow! I'm sure they'll be here soon."   
  
Misto did not answer.   
  
"Can you move at all?" Andromeda asked, in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence.   
  
"I'm not sure," came the reply.   
  
"Try," said the queen.   
  
Mistoffelees took a deep breath and slowly managed to push himself onto his elbows. He could go no further. Andromeda helped him to lean against the wall.   
  
An idea came to her.   
  
"Can't you use your magical powers to warp us back to the junkyard?" she asked eagerly.   
  
"No," the black cat replied. "Before I was only strong enough to warp twenty feet at the most. Now I doubt I could go twenty inches."   
  
Andromeda didn't know what to do.   
  
She knew that she could not get both her and the black cat out of the house without being discovered. Even if she could she would not be able to get him all the way back to the junkyard.   
  
Oh, why didn't she bring one of the other jellicles with her?   
  
How could she have been so stupid?   
  
She looked down at the floor. Her multi-colored eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Don't cry," said Mistoffelees. "Please don't cry."   
  
He only wished that he could wipe away her tears.   
  
"Andromeda, look at me," he said.   
  
His voice was still weak but it was calm and reassuring.   
  
"Go and find Munkustrap and the others. They will know what to do."   
  
Andromeda shook her head.   
  
"I can't leave you," she replied. "I won't leave you. They might do something terrible to you!"   
  
"No they won't," said Misto with a smile. "Macavity wants me to join his gang. He needs me alive and well for that. If he wanted to kill me, he would've done it by now."   
  
The silver cat nodded.   
  
She rubbed her head under his chin once more. Then she got up to leave.   
  
Before she opened to door she looked back at Mistoffelees.   
  
"I'll be back soon," she said. "And I'll bring help. I promise."   
  
The magical cat smiled.   
  
"I'll wait here," he said.   
  
With a small, slightly forced giggle, Andromeda left the room and closed the door behind her. 


	6. Chapter Six

Andromeda had just snuck out of the house when, to her surprise and delight, she saw Munkustrap and the other male jellicles turning the corner.   
  
She ran to meet them.   
  
Munkustrap was both overjoyed and relieved that they'd found her and that she was safe.   
  
However, when she drew nearer his expression became stern and angry. Before she could open her mouth to speak, he began scolding her for leaving the junkyard alone and without permission. Andromeda knew that he had no intention of stopping anytime soon. She was in no mood for a lecture at that moment.   
  
She smacked him across the face with her paw.   
  
A murmur rose from the crowd of watching toms.   
  
Munkustrap was not sure how to react. He was the leader of the tribe second only to Deuteronomy. No one had dared so much as to speak against him before. Especially not a female outsider who had just recently been accepted as a jellicle.   
  
He stared at the silver cat with stunned silence.   
  
"I'm sorry Munkustrap," she said. "But you have to listen to me. If I had not followed Macavity we would have no idea where to find Mistoffelees. Don't even think about telling me that you got here by yourself. I know that you followed my trail. I admit that I should not have come alone. It was a stupid mistake. I'm sorry and I promise never to do it again. But there is no time for that now. When this is over and we're all back in the junkyard, Mistoffelees included, then you can lecture me all you want. Right now, we need to focus on one thing and that is rescuing our friend."   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as Andromeda waited for Munkustrap's reaction. The gray tabby smiled.   
  
"You are right," he said. "I apologize. If it had not been for your quick thinking then we would not know where to begin to find Mistoffelees. I won't be so quick to judge you in the future. Now, why don't you tell us what you know because I'm sure that it's more than we do."   
  
The silver cat breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Thank you," she said.   
  
She nodded toward the abandoned house.   
  
"That is Macavity's hideout. Mistoffelees is being held in a bedroom on the first floor. Just before I left I heard one of Macavity's henchmen say something about a meeting that they were supposed to have in the basement. It should be going on right now."   
  
"Do you think we could sneak Mistoffelees out of the house during their meeting?" asked the gray tabby.   
  
"I doubt it," answered Andromeda. "You and Alonzo were unconscious when it happened, but Macavity managed to shock him with his own lightning."   
  
Munkustrap bit his lip. Andromeda continued.   
  
"When I left him, he could barely move. I don't think that we could get him out of there without being seen."   
  
Munkustrap thought for a moment.   
  
"We've got to find a way to distract them," he decided. "Is there a hidden way into the basement?"   
  
"Yes," answered the silver cat. "There is a hole in the floor. It's pretty small but I'm sure you could make it bigger."   
  
"Good," said the tabby. "We'll sneak in through the hole, surround Macavity and his gang, then attack when they least expect it. You and Skimble can get Mistoffelees out of the house. Skimble can carry him if needs be."   
  
After explaining the plan to the other toms, Munkustrap asked Andromeda to show them where the opening to the basement was. She led them into the house and straight to the room above the basement. She then pointed to the hole in the floor and Pouncival and Admetus quickly set to work at making it bigger.   
  
When this had been accomplished, the toms slipped through the opening one by one and without making a sound.   
  
Andromeda led Skimble down the old hallway toward the bedroom. They were not challenged by any of Macavity's henchmen.   
  
"They all must be at that meeting," the silver cat thought to herself. "I hope that Munkustrap and the others don't have much trouble."   
  
When the two cats entered the bedroom they found Mistoffelees leaning against the wall in the same position that Andromeda had left him in. However, his head now laid on his shoulder and his eyes were closed.   
  
The silver cat rubbed her head under his chin, an action that she had become quite fond of, hoping to wake him if he was asleep or to revive him if he was unconscious. He began to purr but it was some time before he actually opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw her.   
  
"Andromeda," he said, his voice a bit stronger than before. "Did you find the others?"   
  
With a smile the queen motioned toward Skimble. The railway cat kneeled down next to Misto.   
  
"We have to get you out of here fast," he said. "Can you walk?"   
  
The black cat shook his head.   
  
"I can move my arms a little but I can't even feel my legs."   
  
The red tabby nodded.   
  
"I'll have to carry you then," he said.   
  
Skimble gently picked up the magical cat and they started out of the room.   
  
They stopped suddenly when they heard a commotion from below.   
  
"What the Heavyside is going on?" asked Mistoffelees.   
  
"Macavity and his henchmen were having a meeting in the basement," explained Andromeda. "The plan was that Munkustrap and the others would surround and attack them while we got you out of here."   
  
The black cat was silent for a few minutes.   
  
"Take me down there," he said at last.   
  
"That is out of the question," replied Skimble. "You can't even stand much less fight."   
  
"Take me down there or I'll drag myself down there alone," Misto demanded.   
  
But the red tabby would hear nothing of it. True to his word, the magical cat pushed himself out of Skimble's arms and landed hard on the floor. He rolled himself over and began pulling himself slowly across the floor with his arms. His face was turning red. He was breathing heavily. He looked as though he would collapse. But he kept going. Little by little. Inch by inch.   
  
Andromeda rushed to help him. She looked pleadingly up at the railway cat with her multi-colored eyes. Skimble shook his head.   
  
"I am going to regret this," he mumbled.   
  
Again, he picked up the black cat and the three jellicles headed toward the basement stairs. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Munkustrap and the rest of the toms had succeeded in surrounding the basement. They had all found hiding places among the furniture and were anxiously waiting for a signal from their leader to let them know when to attack. Munkustrap was hidden behind an old doll house which had been stored there and forgotten.   
  
The gray tabby ran his paw over the roof of the little house.   
  
"A human child used to live here," he thought. "It's a shame that this house has now become a hideout for the Napoleon of Crime."   
  
He began to think of his own family.   
  
Of Demeter, the perfect gorgeousness in the figure of a queen. He was so lucky to have met her.   
  
Of their six kittens at home. He remembered how he felt when he first saw them after they had been born. How he wanted to both laugh and cry at the same time.   
  
He looked around the doll house at the gangsters gathered in a small circle in the center of the basement. He suddenly had serious doubts about this plan. He wasn't sure that this was a fight that they could win. They were meeting the enemy on their own ground. The chances of being able to escape should they need to were pretty slim.   
  
What if they should be defeated?   
  
Who would take care of the queens and the kittens?   
  
Munkustrap remembered the previous year when he had fought Macavity by himself and how that fight had resulted. If it were not for the other jellicles who had helped him, he probably would have been killed by his enemy. He could not bear the thought of never seeing his family again. If something should happen to him, what would become of the other jellicles?   
  
The other jellicles.   
  
Munkustrap suddenly realized how selfish he was being.   
  
He was not the only tom who had left someone behind.   
  
Mungojerrie had Rumpleteazer, Plato had Victoria, Alonzo had Cassandra, Coricopat had Tantomile.   
  
Every tom in that room had someone they would lose if they failed in the battle that was about to take place. And yet, they had willingly accompanied him to find Andromeda and rescue Mistoffelees. He could not back out now.   
  
Besides, he was to be the new leader of the Jellicle Tribe, fear was not an option.   
  
Munkustrap took a deep breath, gave the signal, and the attack on Macavity and his gang began.   
  
The ginger cat was taken completely by surprise. For a moment there was panic among his henchmen. But when Macavity recognized Munkustrap, he relaxed.   
  
"Come on!" he shouted to his gang. "They're only jellicle cats! Get a grip on yourselves! Fight like real felines!"   
  
The battle continued.   
  
The unbearable sound of angry hisses and yowls filled the room.   
  
Munkustrap worked his way through the crowd of fighting cats to the center of the clearing.   
  
There stood Macavity, watching the fight.   
  
The gray tabby lunged at the ginger cat and they both fell to the ground.   
  
Macavity hissed furiously and threw his assailant off of him.   
  
Munkustrap regained his feet. He crouched for another attack.   
  
"Ah, we meet again," said Macavity as he stood.   
  
Though the room was filled with the dreadful row of angry cats, Munkustrap could understand every word that left Macavity's lips.   
  
"It's Munkustrap right?" asked the ginger cat.   
  
The gray tabby did not answer. He ran up to the master criminal and attempted to slash him across the face.   
  
Macavity ducked, and scratched Munkustrap on the stomach.   
  
The gray tabby leapt on top of the ginger cat and pushed him to the ground.   
  
Macavity struggled free.   
  
"We didn't get time to talk the last time we met," he said.   
  
His suave manner made Munkustrap burn with rage and hate.   
  
"How is Demeter doing?"   
  
The gray tabby hissed and leapt at the master criminal.   
  
Macavity calmly stepped out of the way. Munkustrap landed on his face.   
  
He looked up at the master criminal, his eyes blazing with fury.   
  
"She's a beautiful queen isn't she?" asked Macavity. "I was hoping that she and I could get together sometime but we never did."   
  
Munkustrap yowled as loud as he could. He ran toward Macavity and slashed him across the face.   
  
The ginger cat staggered under the blow.   
  
The gray tabby grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground.   
  
He kicked Macavity in the jaw.   
  
The master criminal rolled away from the tabby and struggled to his feet.   
  
Munkustrap leapt onto him and they rolled across the floor.   
  
When they stopped, Macavity was pinned on his stomach with Munkustrap holding him down.   
  
The gray tabby leaned down so he could speak right into the ginger cat's ear.   
  
"I'll tell Demeter that you said hi," he hissed. "And here is a gift from me on her behalf."   
  
With that, Munkustrap bit Macavity on the shoulder.   
  
The master criminal screeched in pain.   
  
Hearing the cries of their leader, two henchmen yanked the gray tabby off of Macavity and twisted his arms behind his back. Munkustrap struggled as hard as he could but he was powerless to free himself from their iron grip.   
  
The master criminal stood and looked down at his now helpless opponent. He rubbed his wounded shoulder. He looked at his paw to see it covered with blood.   
  
"So, the great jellicle leader has taken to biting like a pollicle huh?" he hissed. "Well that will be your last!"   
  
He raised his paw, ready to give a deadly blow with his claws when the ginger cat was knocked to the ground by the force of a small bolt of lightning.   
  
Every cat in the room stopped fighting and looked to see where it had come from.   
  
In the doorway of the basement stood Magical Mr. Mistoffelees held up on one side by Andromeda and on the other side by Skimbleshanks.   
  
The black cat waved his paws until they sparked, and hit Macavity with a second bolt of lightning. It was not strong enough to knock him out, but it hurt the ginger cat and scared him even more.   
  
"RUN!" he shouted to his henchmen who were only too happy to obey.   
  
The two cats holding Munkustrap threw him to the ground and ran into a corner of the basement followed closely by their leader and comrades.   
  
There, they disappeared.   
  
Plato, Admetus and Rum Tum Tugger climbed through the hole they had entered by and raced out of the house in pursuit.   
  
They soon returned with the news that they had seen the gang run down the street and vanish into the night.   
  
A thorough investigation revealed a hidden exit in the corner of the basement.   
  
"They were smart enough to have an escape plan," said Munkustrap.   
  
"Too bad," replied Alonzo. "We could've destroyed Macavity and his gang once and for all!"   
  
Meanwhile, Andromeda and Skimble had laid the magical cat down on the ground.   
  
The two lightning bolts had drained Mistoffelees of all of his strength. He suddenly began to feel very dizzy.   
  
"Andromeda," he whispered. "I. . . I. . . feel. . ."   
  
Before his could finish, his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
The worried jellicles gathered around him. Andromeda checked for his pulse.   
  
"He's still alive thank Heavyside," she said. "We have to get him home FAST!"   
  
The magical cat's limp body was hoisted onto the strong shoulders of Skimbleshanks, and the jellicles started on their long walk back to the junkyard. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Andromeda had just finished telling Etcetera and Cassandra about the exciting events that had occurred at the abandoned house the night before, when she was tapped on the shoulder by Jennyanydots. The gumbie cat informed her that Mistoffelees had just regained consciousness and that he wanted to see her.   
  
Andromeda had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming in delight. The black cat had been asleep ever since he had passed out in her arms after the battle.   
  
Jennyanydots never said so, but Andromeda knew that there was a chance he would not wake up at all.   
  
He was awake now, and he wanted to see her. Just her and no one else.   
  
She followed the gumbie cat to an old car, different from the one that previously served as a meeting place, where Mistoffelees lay on a soft pile of rags.   
  
He looked much better now. The blood had been washed away from his face and chest.   
  
Andromeda thought that he looked exactly like his old self again.   
  
The black cat looked up when they entered and smiled when he saw the silver queen.   
  
"I'll just leave you two alone for a little while. I'll be right outside if you need me," said Jennyanydots as she left the car.   
  
Andromeda sat down next to the magical cat.   
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.   
  
"I'm okay," came the reply. "I still can't move, but I'm okay."   
  
"That's good."   
  
"Jennyanydots has forbidden me to leave bed for a while, not that I can anyway."   
  
The queen laughed.   
  
"Gumbie cats are so protective aren't they?" she said.   
  
Misto smiled but then his expression became serious.   
  
"That was a very brave thing you did for me last night," he said.   
  
"Thank you," she answered.   
  
"You saved my life, Andromeda."   
  
The silver cat shook her head.   
  
"I didn't. We all did. Munkustrap and the others. . ."   
  
"Munkustrap and the others would not have found the house as fast as they did if it weren't for you."   
  
"You don't know that," protested queen.   
  
Mistoffelees laughed. "Heavyside Andromeda, you are so stubborn!" he said. "That's one of the things that I like about you."   
  
Andromeda smiled.   
  
"You like me?" she asked.   
  
"Of course I do," came the reply.   
  
"As a friend you mean?"   
  
"No," answered the black cat. "More than that. How many of the toms here can say they've had their lives saved by the most beautiful queen in the tribe?"   
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked.   
  
"I thought you were beautiful the first time I saw you," answered Misto.   
  
"No one has ever said anything like that to me before. The reason that I could not find a permanent home with any humans is because I was just a plain, silver cat with funny eyes."   
  
"I like your eyes," said the black cat. "And you're not plain at all. You're beautiful, brilliant, kind, and brave enough to smack Munkustrap in the face."   
  
Andromeda blushed.   
  
"You're not so bad yourself," she said.   
  
Her multi-colored eyes glistened with tears.   
  
"Don't cry," begged Mistoffelees. "Please don't cry."   
  
Andromeda smiled and rubbed her head under his chin, comforted by the sweet sound of his purr. 


	9. Epilogue

(author's note) And here is the final portion to my first fan fic ever! *insert trumpet sound here* Thank you to everyone who stuck with me and read this! You all rock my world!  
  
Andromeda visited Mistoffelees everyday, though Jennyanydots did not allow her to stay with him at night.   
  
Within a week the magical cat had fully recovered. He walked, ran, sang, danced and performed his magic better than ever.   
  
He and Andromeda spent everyday together.   
  
It wasn't long before they announced to the tribe that they had decided to become mates. The silver queen soon found herself pregnant. She gave birth to four healthy kittens, three queens and one tom.   
  
The first born they named Fortitudo which means bravery. He was very tall for his age. He had the markings of his father. He soon had a great fondness for trains and spent most of his time with Skimbleshanks whom he called Uncle Skimble.   
  
The second oldest they called Sapientia which means wisdom. She was a silver-gray queen just like her mother, only she had two beautiful glass green eyes. Her interest was in the performing arts. She grew to play the lead roles in many of Munkustrap's plays and she dreamed of one day playing Griddlebone with Munkustrap's eldest son as Growltiger.   
  
The third born Andromeda named Venustus which means lovely. She was a wild little queen with markings similar to Bombalurina. She followed Bombalurina around whenever the sassy queen would let her. She flirted with every tom her age and soon took a great liking for the Rum Tum Tugger.   
  
The last born Mistoffelees named Magica which means magic. The name suited her. She was completely white like her aunt Victoria. She had bright blue eyes that sparkled with joy and the desire to live life to the fullest. Her fur was unusually shiny, like the finest white satin. When Mistoffelees held her in his arms for the first time, his heart bursting with joy, tears glistening in his eyes, he knew that she was also a magical cat. He wasted no time in teaching her how to use her powers and she was very eager to learn.   
  
Andromeda and Mistoffelees taught them many things. How to hunt for mice. How to fight only when they desperately needed to. How to always be kind and noble to all cats no matter what their breed. How to avoid pollicles.   
  
They told them stories of Gus and Grizabella who had both been sent to the Heavyside Layer. Of Growltiger and how his cruelty had lead him to a watery grave.   
  
Most of all, they warned the small jellicles of Macavity and his evil ways.   
  
When they were six months old they were allowed to attend their first Jellicle Ball.   
  
They enjoyed it more than anything they had ever experienced.   
  
When asked what their favorite part of the ball was, they all gave the same answer.   
  
That it was squeezing next to each other in the oven and watching their parents perform the duet number entitled, "Invitation to the Jellicle Ball." 


End file.
